De dragones y llaves
by Nanaminam00
Summary: El primer amor de Natsu desaparece, el se siente morir y odia a la mayoria de las personas por eso, no sabe cual es la razón de su partida ni el culpable asi que simplemente golpeara a todo aquel que se ponga enfrente.
1. Despedida

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES.

CAPITULO UNO: DESPEDIDA

Una sensación extraña me recorrió desde mi espalda hasta el estómago…haciéndome sentir como si estuvieren apretando mi abdomen, este sentimiento solo tenía un nombre, un nombre que conocía muy bien y que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, si ese sentimiento llamado…hambre.

Si bien no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, me había quedado sin dinero y mi cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo. Me duele la cabeza, no es sano estar así, quizá debería trabajar o algo parecido, Igneel solo me manda 3,000 jewels al mes y los había gastado todos en menos de 2 semanas, estoy en problemas en lo que resta del mes.

-Oye Natsu, tengo demasiada hambre…-me llamó mi pequeño acompañante

-Happy…no tenemos dinero, el hambre solo es mental, debes resistir compañero-mi estómago rugió contradiciendo eso

-Pero en serio es demasiada, parece que estoy comenzando a ver árboles de pescado-sus ojos giraban en remolinos constantes y la saliva escurría por una de sus comisuras.

-Te gusta el pescado ¿no es así?-suspiré resignado-hay que ver si el abuelo se apiada y nos invita a comer-nuestros estómagos sonaron al unísono.

-¡Natsu!-me llamó una voz femenina, una que conocía bastante bien

-¡Lissana!-llamé con emoción

Lissana era una chica que conocía desde que era pequeño, fuimos al kínder, pasando por primaria, la maravillosa vida de secundaria, y actualmente recién de hacer el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria en el mismo curso. Es la chica de la que estoy enamorado. No sé si es amor, pero no veo a ninguna otra chica como ella. Si definitivamente mi primer amor.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Por aquí!-me llamó, no esperé un segundo, corrí donde ella-¿ya almorzaron?-interrogó, sería vergonzoso pedir comida a la chica de la que uno se enamora, pero mi estómago y el de Happy hablaron por nosotros.- Vale, ya entendí, pasen-nos invitó a su casa.

Siempre me gustó la casa de Lissana, olía mucho a jengibre, como un cuento de hadas. También la pasaba bien con sus hermanos. Los Strauss eran divertidos, Elfman siempre hablando de hombría me sacaba sonrisas y Mira me cautivaba contándome sus aventuras, hablando por el buen sentido, con sus amigos y lo divertida que es la preparatoria.

-Con permiso-avisé cuando entré a la casa

-¡Bienvenido!-dijo Mira con su alegre sonrisa

-¡Los hombres no tienen modales!, los hombres entran a las casas como HOMBRES

-¿En serio?, ¿Y cómo se entra a una casa como hombre?-hablé con interés completamente inocente.

-Pues…tú sabes… COMO HOMBRES

-OK, ya entendí- reí un poco

-Natsu-me llamarón-¿quieres comer?

-Mira-nee el vino para eso desde el principio, ¿verdad?-me miró y no evite sonrojarme, me limité a asentir.

La comida siempre era buena en ese lugar, me divertí, como de costumbre, oía las bromas, me servían doble porción…era como una segunda familia, una familia a la cuál quería pertenecer.

-Por cierto Lissana, ¿ya le dijiste a Natsu que te vas?-irrumpió Mira haciendo que ambos nos ahogáramos.

-No-admitió avergonzada, yo sentía como si mi corazón fuera encajado por miles de alfileres.

-Los hombres cuentan la verdad como hombres

-Elf-nii, soy una chica

-Entonces una chica debe contar las cosas como HOMBRE.

-¿Te vas?-apenas susurré

-Sí, me voy para el extranjero.-desvió su mirada

-¿No vas a estudiar en Fairy Tail?

-No…lo siento

No soporte más, tomé a Happy y salí corriendo.

-Natsu, espera, aun no me acabo mi pescado-me reclamo

-No hay tempo para eso

Me adentré más y más en las calles de Magnolia, quiero llorar, voy a llorar, estoy llorando. ¿Así acabo mi primer amor?

_**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES Y FAIRY TAIL PERTENECEN COMPLETAMENTE A HIRO MASHIMA, YO SOLO LO UTILIZO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES.**_

_Si bien este capítulo parecía más Nali, sin embargo más adelante se mostrara la verdadera pareja principal, espero que les haya gustado. Nos checamos la próxima, hasta luego._

_Atte: Nanaminam00 (o sea yo xD)_


	2. Culpable

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 2

CAPITULO 2: CULPABLE

-¡Esto es un asco!—pensé ahí parado al ver las listas de nuevo ingreso en la puerta principal de la institución. Refunfuñando me fui caminando a casa.

El día era algo gris y se sentía un ambiente extraño que no me gustaba, mi nombre estaba en aquella lista, eso me hubiera dado un poco de esperanza, pero…su nombre, el nombre de Lissana estaba justo debajo del mío ella también se había quedado, pero hacia 2 semanas que se había ido a no sé qué país a estudiar no sé qué cosa. Era una porquería.

-¡Estoy en casa Happy!—anuncié al cruzar la puerta.

-Natsu, bienvenido, ¿cómo resulto?—apareció flotando del otro cuarto

-Me quedé—suspiré

-¿Y no se supone que deberías estar feliz por eso?

-Pero Lissana, su nombre estaba bajo el mío…

-¿Tanto la extrañas? Quizá debimos haber ido a despedirnos.

-No. Si íbamos iba a saber que ya no estoy enojado con ella—entre cerré los ojos y apreté los puños

-Oye Natsu, ¿y no crees que es demasiado extraño que Lissana se haya ido al extranjero sin decirnos antes?

-¿A qué te refieres?—le miré con curiosidad

-Es solo una suposición pero qué tal si no se fue por gusto, a lo mejor se fue porque la obligaron. Quizá alguien la amenazó para irse…

- ¡Happy!, ¡Eres un genio! -le felicite

-¡Aye!—ambos sonreímos

-¡Ahora solo necesito encontrar al culpable y darle una lección si eso pasa quizá Lissana regresé!

-¡Aye!

No me importaba si solo era mi imaginación retorcida junto a la de Happy, pero me hacía feliz pensar eso, al menos me daba un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque existiera la posibilidad de que ese culpable jamás existiera, me emociona la teoría de que haya alguien a quién culpar y poder golpear a ese alguien, eso me libera de algo de culpa. ¡No puedo esperar más!

_**NOTA: Todo Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro para entretenerlos a ustedes.**_


	3. Desconocida

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 3

CAPITULO 3: DESCONOCIDA

El uniforme estaba ligeramente apretado, y la corbata me ahorcaba. ¿Por qué rayos no los hacen más grandes?

Apenas desayune, estaba emocionado, un poco asustado. El primer día el clases era algo completamente trivial para mí, no me importaba absolutamente, mi único objetivo era ir allí a golpear a cualquier tipo que se me pusiera enfrente y yo consideraba culpable de la partida de Lissana. No importaba si acababa golpeando a toda la institución entera.

-¡Buena suerte Natsu!—me despidió Happy

-Que lastima que no puedas venir conmigo

-La institución no acepta animales

-Tú no eres un animal, tú eres Happy—le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, sería un buen día, supongo.

El ambiente escolar se respiraba en el aire. Olía a sudor, miedo, nervios y emoción. Ya había estado en esa escuela antes. La conocía desde que era un crío, el director de ahí era un viejo bajito que le gustaba tomar, pero era muy sabio, muy bueno, El abuelo nos daba de comer a Happy y a mí de vez en cuando se nos acababa el dinero. Nos permitía visitar la escuela a veces y junto Lissana soñaba estudiar aquí cuando tuviéramos la edad, pero ahora eso solo poco a poco se convertía en un recuerdo distante…por ahora. En cuanto encuentre a él bastardo o bastarda que hizo que se fuera y ese sueño se hará realidad.

-¡Natsu, Buen día!—me llamarón y giré mi espalda. Me detuve al ver de quién se trataba.

-Buen Día Mira.

-¿Te sientes mejor?—me preguntó

-¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien?

-Ya sabes…Lissana

-Oh eso, no es nada, ya lo solucioné un poco—le sonreí, no le podía contar sobre lo que tenía planeado, estaría en contra y lo arruinaría todo de inmediato. No sospecho de Mira, ella nunca la forzaría a nada, simplemente era mira.

-Me alegro por ti, te dejo tengo algo que hacer. Voy a mostrarle la escuela a una estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Una novata?—le hice burla

-Te recuerdo que también entraste a primero.

-Pero yo ya conozco la escuela, eso me convierte en un no tan novato. ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, acaba de llegar.

-Ya veo, suerte—la despedí con la mano

Seguí caminando. ¿Novata eh?, supongo que ella tampoco es el culpable, es decir acaba de llegar, no tiene nada que ver. Un segundo ¿Heartfilia?, ¿Cómo Jude Heartfilia?, ¿El multimillonario? ¡Ja! qué les parece la novata es una señorita de alta sociedad. Yo quiero ver eso.

-¡Oye flamita cuidado!-escuché que me gritaron y giré, apenas y pude esquivar el balón que venía a mi rostro. El chico moreno y de cabellos negros se acercó corriendo-¿estás bien?

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Esa cosa casi me golpea!—le grité estérico

-Tranquilo flamita fue un accidente—él chico era de mí mismo tamaño, y al igual que a mí el uniforme le apretaba un poco, me miró desafiante.

-¡¿ACASO SE TE CONGELO EL MALDITO CEREBRO?!

-¡¿AH SI?! ¡PUES TU TIENES LA CABEZA LLENA DE CENIZAS!—me grito en contestación, nos miramos a los ojos fijamente y me gusto…para darle una paliza. Noté en su expresión que teníamos el mismo pensamiento. Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y luego empezamos a reír. —Soy Gray Fullbuster—me tendió la mano

-Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel—le correspondí el apretón.

-Vale nos vemos—tomó su balón y corrió—Lo siento de nuevo flamita

-¿Y porque flamita?—le despedí con la mano

-Por tu cabello—sonrío y siguió su camino

Este sujeto, Gray, tampoco podía ser el culpable, es decir, es escandaloso, gritón y tiene un temperamento horrible pero era un buen sujeto, eso se veía.

Caminaba por el patio, el sol era abrazador y mi humor parecía estar mejorando se sentía bien hablar con personas amistosas, la media sonrisa cubría mi rostro y sin notarlo empecé a silbar. Todo eso cambio en un segundo.

-¡Qué bueno que pudiste completar tu cambio aquí Lu-chan!—esa era la voz de McGarden, quizá deba ir a saludarla. Me encaminé hacia allá.

-Si—dijo otra voz muy suave que acarició mis oídos, nunca antes la había oído—fue una verdadera suerte que la otra chica se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, así yo pude usar su lugar, no sabes cuánto anhelaba entrar a esta escuela…

Me hirvió la sangre. La culpable. La desconocida estaba delante de mí.

_**NOTA: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro para entretenerlos a ustedes.**_


	4. ¡Fuiste Tú!

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 4

CAPITULO 4: ¡FUISTE TÚ!

Ahí estaba yo, parado a medio patio, me había quedado quieto y mi pulso se había acelerado, el sol me abrazaba el cuerpo y mi temperatura subía. Esa maldita, ahí estaba, disfrutando de un lugar que no era suyo, que no le correspondía. Qué estaba usurpando. Apreté mis puños y con un paso irme me acerqué a ella.

-¡Oye!-le llame con voz ronca

-¿Natsu?-Levi me llamó confundida.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees?!-le grité

-¿Eh?-me miró de forma extraña

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES PARA OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE LISSANA?!-sentía furia, calor en el cuerpo

-¿De quién?, No sé de qué me hablas-afirmo frunciendo el entrecejo

-¡De Lissana! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Lissana Strauss!-estaba desesperado que le sujete con fuerza la muñeca

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-forcejeó e intento liberarse, pero yo solo apreté más fuerte y le encajé en el antebrazo las uñas.

-¡No hasta que me digas porque lo hiciste!

-Yo…no sé-su voz se empezaba a cortar, y un líquido rojo empezó a escurrir de su brazo, realmente la estaba lastimando.

-¡Natsu!—gritó McGarden-¡Déjala!, ¡Qué te pasa!—la ignoré completamente

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Verdad!, tu amenazaste a Lissana, tú la apartaste de mi lado, ¡solo para cumplir un estúpido capricho!-le grité en la cara

-Por favor-comenzó a llorar-detente, por favor-veía las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas, veía dolor, le dolía, no la solté, pero aligeré un poco mi agarré

-Usurpadora-susurré y la hice llorar más

-¡N-no es cierto!-me gritó llorando tendidamente

-¡Atrévete a decir que es mentira una vez más! ¡Solo atrévete y te rompo el brazo!-reincorporé la fuerza y le jaloneé el brazo su respuesta fue un grito de dolor.

-B-basta, por favor, no sé de qué me hablas-con su otra mano, tocó temblando mi brazo que la sujetaba

-¡Maldita seas!

-Ya basta-un peli naranja se me acercó y sujeto desafiante mi hombro-suelta a la señorita por favor-su tonó era tranquilo pero amenazante a la vez.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?!-le grité

-No es necesario que un animal como tú lo sepa, solo suéltala, el que golpea a una mujer, simplemente es un cobarde…-molesto y con descaró solté su mano y troné la lengua

-Esto no sé acaba aquí…estúpida-le susurré antes de darle la espalda y alejarme de ahí soltando varías maldiciones entre dientes. Esa maldita lo iba a pagar.

*** (Lucy Heartfilia) ***

Ese sujeto era un verdadero animal. Ni si quiera lo conocía y ya me había amenazado, no sé qué le haya pasado en el pasado pero no era mi culpa, no tenía nada que ver. Mi primera impresión de él…lo odio, lo odio y lo odio.

Ahí estaba yo, en el piso. Me había caído de rodillas instantes después de que me había soltado. Tenía miedo.

-Lu-chan ¿estás bien?-Levy-chan se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro para calmarme pues aún estaba llorando.

-N-no, me duele-gemí y aquel chico se puso en cuquillas y tomó con ternura mi brazo.

-Es una bestia-coincidió conmigo-un verdadero idiota. Tranquilízate pequeña—me miró y me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante.-¿cómo te llamas dulzura?

-L-lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-dije sollozando

-El nombre perfecto para una doncella, yo soy Loke. ¿Y la otra princesa es?-miro a Levy-chan

-Levy McGarden-dijo apenada

-Levy McGarden, ¿quieres acompañar me a llevar a Lucy Heartfilia a la enfermería?

-Sí, adelante

Me tomó entre brazos cómo una princesa y junto con Levy-chan me llevo gentilmente a la enfermería.


	5. Venganza

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 5

CAPITULO 5: VENGANZA

Bueno, quizá me había excedido un poco con esa tal Luigi o como sea, ¡Pero ella se lo busco!, Es su culpa por usurpar el lugar de Lissana, aunque en sus ojos realmente se veía que no tenía ni idea de quién es Lissana. Tsk, ocupar un lugar no disponible sin si quiera saber de quién es, una princesa caprichuda que desde el principio ya me caía mal, Lissana te extraño.

No quería entrar a clases, esa pelea matutina me había bajado el buen humor que tenía hace apenas nada, genial, y repito, todo por su bendita culpa, esa chica será un problema.

-¡Natsu te estoy hablando!—ignoraba a Mirajane en todos los aspectos desde que empezó a reprenderme

-Sí, como sea.

-¡Es que es imperdonable!, ¡Cómo pudiste!, ¡Te dije que era mi responsabilidad!

-En parte es tu culpa por no cuidarla bien…

-¡Eres un! ¡Mira que golpear a una chica en su primer día no solo de clases, si no en la ciudad!

-No la golpee, solo la sujete algo fuerte

-¡Tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería!, sangraba y ni si quiera podía caminar por si sola del miedo. Natsu Dragneel, eres un cabeza hueca.

-Ya, no es para tanto, comienzas a irritarme también, no estoy del mejor humor ahora asi que me marchó, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Espera a un no acabo contigo…

-Me importa un comino eso

-¡Al menos pídele perdón!

-No puedo pedir perdón a alguien de quién planeo vengarme, simple lógica—le miré por encima del hombro y sonreí algo sádico, si, no tenía nada de que disculparme...

La deje refunfuñando sola, pero era cierto, lo siento por mira, pero en lo único que pienso cuando imagino a la tonta de Heartfilia era solo na cosa, llamada venganza.

_**NOTA: Todo Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, esta historia no tiene otros fines más que entretenerlos, el lucro es malo.**_


End file.
